Secret Admirer
by Shadow Wielder Sora
Summary: REUPLOADED Will Akari ever figure out that Hikaru does actually care about her. One-shot. Rating is just to be safe.


Author's Note: Hello! I am expanding my horizons to include Hikaru no Go. I have limited knowledge of Go, so I'm sticking to what I do best, ROMANCE! That's right, romance. But this isn't a Mary Sue; the couple is Hikaru and Akari (not to be confused with Akira, the male go player, you hentai freaks!). I hope you like it. By the way, the kids' names are totally made up. And the kids are all between 17 and 18 (Hikaru and Koji are 18, Akari is 17). I've been informed that in Japan, White Day is when girls get stuff, but for this story, I'm working with the American version of Valentine's Day. Bear with me. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
~Secret Admirer~  
  
Akari was walking to school, like she did every day, with only a tiny difference. Hikaru wasn't there. Lately he had been walking to school with the Go geeks. Not that Akari thought she was the queen of cool, but Hikaru had slipped a couple notches on the popularity scale since it had gotten out that he was playing go. Oh well, not that she actually cared or anything. Who was she kidding; she had liked Hikaru ever since she had started liking boys at all. But he had never returned the gesture, and now, she hardly ever saw him anymore. It was February 13th, , tomorrow was the day she had been dreading ever since Valentine's day two years ago, when everyone had gotten a present but her. It had been that way ever since. All she wanted was a little rose, or maybe a box of candy, just something. She stopped. She was standing in front of the florist's shop, looking in the window. More specifically, she was looking at the roses, the white roses with the pink edges on every delicate petal. She wanted one of those roses. Too bad, said the little voice in her head, you're not going to get one, because nobody likes you. She wiped away a few stubborn tears and continued on to school.  
The day went just the same as any other day, and before she knew it, the final bell was ringing. She walked outside and started down the sidewalk. Then, she saw the blue truck pulling up. She tried to get across the crosswalk before it came, but failed. The truck pulled up in front of her and the window rolled down, and a boy with black hair and green eyes looked out at her. "Hello Koji." Akari said, trying to keep smiling, no matter how fake it looked. "Hey Akari, need a ride?" the boy said, grinning and showing more bright white teeth than Akari thought was humanly possible. "Sure Koji, why not?" she said before opening the door and climbing in. The boy continued to grin; he had obviously missed her sarcasm.  
They had reached the end of her road, and Akari was about to get out, when she was stopped by Koji's hand on her shoulder. "Akari, I was wondering if maybe you might want to go to the Valentine's Dance with me." Akari turned around and smiled at the boy. "I'd love to."  
Akari had finished her homework and was lying down in her bed, trying to sleep. She kept feeling like she had done something wrong, that she had somehow wronged Hikaru. But it wasn't like he had actually asked her out or anything. Or for that matter, that he ever intended to. With that thought, she rolled over and fell asleep.  
The next day went much the same as she thought it would. She just went from class to class, watching everyone walk around with their roses, and candy, and cards, and teddy bears. She was relieved when the final bell rang. She walked home and quickly did her homework. Then, she looked at the clock. She had 45 minutes to get ready. She walked over to her closet and started rummaging through clothes. She finally picked out a knee-length, pale pink, sparkly dress with a halter-style top and a flowing skirt that swirled nicely when she turned to check herself out in the mirror and a thin red sweater. She curled her hair and did her makeup before hurrying out the door. She sat down on the bench in her front yard and waited for Koji, and waited, and waited, and waited. She looked at her watch and realized that the dance was already over. Koji had stood her up. She put her face in her hands and started to cry. Before long her sweater was soaked and she was starting to get cold. Then she felt someone sit down beside her and wrap an arm around her shoulders. She looked up to see Hikaru sitting there. He was wearing a leather jacket and a pair of blue jeans. He looked good. He was looking down at the ground and shifting awkwardly. "Akari, I, uh, where were you today, I couldn't find you. I've been looking for you all day." Then he noticed that she was crying. Worry filled his eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked, putting a hand under her chin and lifting it so that she was looking at him. Akari started to cry again. "Hikaru, nobody cares about me." she managed to get out between sobs. The worry in the boy's eyes turned to disbelief. "Akari, I care about you." He said, his voice barely more than a whisper. "I love you." he said, the words tumbling out as if he thought that if he didn't say them, he'd never get another chance. He reached into his jacket and rummaged around for a couple of minutes before pulling out a slightly squished white rose with pink-edged petals. He handed it to her and smiled. "I love you Akari." Akari smiled. "Do you want to come inside? I can make something to eat. I think we have some cake left over from the other day. We could watch a movie." Hikaru let out a relieved sigh, she hadn't rejected him. "That would be great." He said, taking her hand and following her inside  
  
Author's Note: I know, I know, tremendous amounts of fluff. And Hikaru is 18 now, so it's not that strange for him to say he loves someone. I'm sorry. But please review anyway. If you're going to flame, be constructive about it. "This story was crap" is not constructive. Thanks and buh-bye! 


End file.
